Distraction While Studying
by justwritinglove
Summary: Ally and Cassidy want to study together after school but they get distracted by each other - Girl/Girl, One-Shot, M-Rated


****Disclaimer-I don't own Austin&amp;Ally****

* * *

**ALLY POV**

I was at my locker, when Cassidy, who's locker was next to mine, came. "Hey, Ally!", she greeted me. "Hey, Cassidy", I greeted back. She was wearing really, really short hotpants and pink tanktop, that showed her cleavage. Damn, she looks so sexy. No, Ally, stop... "So what are you doing today?", I asked to get rid of my thoughts. "I have to study for my maths tests tomorrow", she whined, "And I really don't understand anything! I hate maths! But, hey, Ally you're good in maths right? Maybe you could, you know, help me?", she asked, smiling nervously. "I'm sorry, Cas, but...", I looked in her beautiful blue eyes and somehow I just couldn't turn her down. "Oh, I understand, Ally, you really don't have to explain yourself. You probably have better stuff to do than helping me with maths", she sighed. "Wait, I... Just come over to my house at 3 and I'll help you", I smiled at her. "Really? Oh, Ally, you're awesome!", she pulled me into a hug and her boobs pressed against mine. "No problem, you're my friend, of course I'll help you", I said, wondering if our today studying could turn into more.

At home I tried to dress sexy, so I got on my push up bra with matching thongs and a short form-fitting skirt with a crop top. I put on make up and red lipstick. Oh yeah, I look hot, I thought while looking into the mirror. At 3pm the doorbell rang and rushed to the door. "H-hey, Ally! You look stunning! Are you going somewhere afterwards?", she asked surprised. "What? Nooo", I said in a high pitched voice, "I just wanted to dress up and I forgot the time", I tried to laugh, but it sounded more like I was choking. "Are you okay?", she asked half concerned, half laughing. "Yeah, yeah. So come in. So you want something to drink?", I asked her. "No, I'm good", she answered. I showed her the way to my room and sat on the floor, crossing my legs. She couldn't help but look between my legs, but looked away again quickly. I smiled. My plan to seduce her was definitely working.

She sat down opposite of me and started unpacking her bag full of school books. I was staring at her big boobs, while she was doing that. I imagined massaging them and kissing them and playing with her nipples... "Uhm, Ally?", Cassidy woke me up from my daydream. "Yes?", I asked. She smiled seductively at me "You like what you see?", she leaned over, now on her knees and hands, so I could get a better look at her breasts. "Oh yeah", was all I could get out staring at her with wide eyes and biting my lip. I had to control myself not to grab her and kiss her. She crawled closer "I never knew you swing that way, Ally, the way I do", she whispered into my ear sexily and I could feel my panties getting wetter and wetter.

She started kissing my neck, when she reached my soft spot I let out a moan "Oh yeah!". She travelled up my neck with her tongue until she reached my lips and we started kissing. The taste of her mouth was the best thing I've ever tasted. We moaned in each others mouth and with every moan I could feel the pool between my legs growing. Her hands explored my body, running over my back and then to the front feeling my boobs. Her fingers played with the hem of my shirt and we broke the kiss for a second, so she could take it off. Her lips crashed right back on my lips, our tongues fighting for dominance and her fingers undoing my bra. She pushed me down on the floor and sat on top of me. "You ever done this before, Ally?", she asked. "Actually..." "Well then let me show you, what hot sex feels like", she smiled seductively. She left sloppy kisses on my neck until she reached my breasts with her lips. She took one of my boobs in her hand, playing with my nipple, while she circled her tongue over my other one. "Oh my god", I groaned, closing my eyes. She started sucking and softly biting, until I couldn't take it anymore. I needed her.

"Cas-Cassidy, please...", I started. "No hurry, Ally", she said, touching my womanhood slightly. I continued whining, trying to get some fraction by rocking my hips against hers, but she just took her time, now giving my other boob attention with her mouth. "Don't be impatient", Cassidy said with my nipple between her lips. The vibration gave goosebumps. "Mhm", I whispered.

She gave me open mouth kisses all over my belly until she reached my skirt. I lifted my hips so she could get them off and she through my skirt and my thongs across the room. "Open your legs", she commanded and I did. She slightly touched my pussy "Oh, Ally, you're so wet for me", she said before crashing down her lips on mine. We kissed passionately for what seemed like hours.

She broke the kiss and stripped in front of me. Her body was perfect and I just kept staring. Cassidy smiled alluring and I felt myself become even wetter. I bit my lip. I needed her now. And like she read my mind she sat down with her pussy on mine and scissored her legs with mine. I gasped at the sudden touch. She started moving her hips, steadying herself on one of my legs with her hands. Her boobs jumped and I couldn't help but touch my own. I rocked my hips to her movements and soon the whole room was filled with moans. We moved faster and faster until I stuttered "I-I think I'm gonna co-ome". "Me, too, baby", she almost screamed and then suddenly my legs started shaking uncontrollably and it felt like fireworks were exploding in my chest. I arched my back and my mouth formed an 'o' but I couldn't scream. At the same time I heard Cassidy scream "Oh my god, Ally, fuck", her head falling back and her eyes closing.

She collapsed on my and we were both panting. Her arms wrapped around me, but I was so overwhelmed by the feeling of that orgasm that I couldn't move. After a while of just laying there naked with her face on my chest and trying to catch our breaths, Cassidy said "Wow, that... that was amazing!" "Mhm", was all I got out. "Maybe we should study together more often from now on", she chuckled and I grinned "Definitely!"


End file.
